Wyvern
The Wyvern (飛竜 Hiryū, Flying Dragon in the Japanese version) is both a race and a class of Dragons that appears across the Fire Emblem Series. An uncommon type of dragon, Wyverns, much like Fire Dragons, expel Fire Breath to damage their foes. Wyverns are also a common flying mount that is employed by classes like the Wyvern Rider and Wyvern Lord. History in the Series As a Mount In Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Mystery of the Emblem, Wyverns appear as the mounts ridden by the Dracoknights of Macedon. After Mystery of the Emblem, true Wyverns are largely replaced by a similar more dragon-like wyvern mount that possess four legs and wings. True Wyverns do appear as the mounts ridden by the Dragon Rider class that appears in Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, alongside the Wyvern Knight class exclusive to The Sacred Stones. Wyverns later reappear as the only dragon mount in Awakening and Fates. In the remakes of the Archanea Series, all Wyvern Riders straddle the four-legged variation of the Wyvern mount, making the difference between feral and tame wyverns much more apparent. Feral Wyverns are also distinguishable by the purple colour scheme that they adopt, as opposed to the mounts' green-coloured scales. As a Class In Mystery of the Emblem, feral Wyverns make their appearance for the first time in the series, where they attack their foes with Fire Breath. Although the Wyvern class is not closely intertwined with the Manakete class, Manaketes can still transform into Wyverns with the use of Wyvernstones, regardless of whether or not they are members of the Wyvern Tribe. In the remake of Mystery of the Emblem, only feral Wyverns employ a separate Fire Breath weapon as their means to attack, while Manaketes directly use Wyvernstones as weapons instead. As before, any Manakete can transform into a Wyvern with the use of a Wyvernstone, regardless of whether or not they are members of the Wyvern Tribe. Profile Wyverns can live in the harshest environments, but most are found in high mountain regions and sometimes near volcanoes. They are particularly protective of their home and have been known to go on rampages that can raze villages if disturbed. They are extremely robust and are difficult to kill, let alone wound. They primarily use their spiked tails, sharp teeth, and occasionally a fire breath to attack enemies They have been known throughout the Fire Emblem franchise to be the most difficult mount to tame, as the wyverns are stubborn, proud, and often vicious. Only people who display strong will and power are able to command a wyvern, let alone ride one. They are astute creatures who can pick up the slightest hesitation in their prospective riders and will flat out reject anyone without full confidence to command them. Once properly tamed, the Wyvern becomes extremely devoted and protective of its master. Some have even been known to protect their master's children or become their mounts, showing a strong bond for their master. While Pegasi are known for their gender preference, sometimes only having females as their riders, wyverns will accept any person, regardless of their gender, that earns their respect. In Mystery of the Emblem, Wyverns are revealed to have been once a proud tribe of dragons, taking up residence in Dolhr. Like the other Dragon tribes, the Wyverns were heavily impacted by a plague of degeneration that caused them to lose their sanity and turn feral. The impact of the plague was particularly pronounced amongst the members of the Wyvern Tribe, as in-game events depict the tribe as one that is devoid of any Manakete survivors, perpetually composed entirely of hostile, feral dragons. Overview Combat Both classes that use the Wyvern mount and the Wyvern class itself, like most other Flying Units, are vulnerable to Bows and Wind Magic. This is altered in Radiant Dawn, where they are shed their vulnerability to Bows and are weak to Thunder Magic. Both types of classes also commonly have a weakness to dragon-slaying weapons such as the Wyrmslayer, the Book of Naga from Awakening and the Legendary Weapons of Elibe. In Awakening, Manaketes also inflict effective damage against Wyverns if they are equipped with the Wyrmsbane skill. Appearance True to their name, Wyverns are armless dragons with wings extending from where their arms would be. When making contact with land, Wyverns are observed to rest on their hind legs. Wyverns in Three Houses appear to have antler-like horns. The later and more common iterations of dragon mounts, also referred to as Wyverns in the English versions until Radiant Dawn, are introduced to the series in Genealogy of the Holy War as the mounts for the Dracoknight class and its promoted form. These Wyverns possess wings that protrude from their backs, alongside a pair of arms and legs. Like Wyverns until The Sacred Stones and New Mystery of the Emblem, these mounts are referred to as dragons in the Japanese versions, but are renamed to "wyverns" in the English translation of The Blazing Blade to avoid confusion with the dragons who fought in The Scouring. Wyvern-mounted classes Traditional wyvern mounts *Wyvern Rider (In Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Mystery of the Emblem, Awakening, Fates ''and ''Three Houses) *Wyvern Lord (In Awakening, Fates ''and ''Three Houses) *Dragon Rider *Wyvern Knight *Malig Knight (In Fates) *Wyvern Master *Barbarossa Four-legged wyvern mounts *Wyvern Rider (Genealogy of the Holy War-''New Mystery of the Emblem'') *Wyvern Lord (Genealogy of the Holy War-''New Mystery of the Emblem'') *Dragonlord In-Game Base Stats Maximum Stats Growth Rates Trivia *According to a support conversation shared between Cormag and Tana in The Sacred Stones, Wyverns are known to emit piercing shrieks as a means of communication. *Although it is never seen in-game, support conversations shared between Cherche and Nowi reveal that the wyvern mounts used in Awakening are able to breathe fire. *In TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga, wild Wyverns attack with Wind blown from their wings. There is also a Lightning-breathing variant. *Wyvern owners are known to give names to their mounts as a sign of affection. Below is a list of names that have been given to Wyverns across the series: **Kate, ケイト (Eda) **Trifinne,トリフィンヌ (Melady) **Rubley, ルブレー (Zeiss) **Umbriel, アンブリエル (Vaida) **Hyperion, ハイペリオン (Heath) **Genarog, ゲネルーガ (Cormag) **Garuda (Raffin) **Minerva, ミネルヴァ (Cherche and Gerome) **Ace, ミシェル (Percy) Gallery File:Wyvern_concept_PoR.png|Concept artwork of the Wyvern mounts from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. File:Wyvern_concept_RD.png|Concept artwork of the Wyvern mounts from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. File:Dragonknightmount.jpg|Concept artwork of the Wyvern mount from Awakening. File:Draginmastermount.jpg|Concept artwork of the Wyvern Lord's Wyvern mount from Awakening. File:Flying Dragon (TCG).jpg|A Level 10 Wyvern, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:FlyingManaketeTCG.jpg|A Level 10 Wyvern Manakete, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:WryveDS.PNG|Generic class portrait of a Wyvern from New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Chiki the Flying Dragon.png|Screenshot of Tiki attacking a Dracoknight as a Wyvern in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Wyvern12.png|Battle model of a Wyvern from New Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE3 Flying Dragon Map Sprite.png|Map sprite of a Wyvern from Mystery of the Emblem.